a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement and a method for the recording and display of images (frames) of a scene and/or an object, suitable especially for the display of the recorded images for spatial perception. The invention further relates to a method for the transmission of images for spatial perception.
b) Description of the Related Art
At present there are essentially three basically different methods, and the appertaining arrangements, for recording 3D image information.
First, the classical stereocamera, consisting of two like cameras for a left and a right image. For a highly resolved display, high-resolving camera systems are required, though. For multichannel systems, interpolation of the intermediate views is necessary. Especially in the middle views, artefacts are visible.
Second, the use of a multiview camera system. Its advantage over the stereocamera is the correct image reproduction for multichannel systems. In particular, no interpolations are required. The downside is the great efforts needed to implement an exact alignment of the—e.g., eight—cameras relative to each other. Another drawback is the increased cost involved in using several cameras, which, in addition, entail further problems such as different white levels, tonal values/geometric data, which have to be balanced accordingly. The fact that this method requires an extremely high data rate to be managed must also be regarded as a disadvantage.
Third, the use of a depth camera. This means the use of a color camera jointly with a depth sensor, which registers the—as a rule, cyclopean—depth information of the scene to be recorded. Apart from the fact that a depth sensor is relatively expensive, it is a disadvantage that these sensors often do not work very exactly, and/or that no acceptable compromise between accuracy and speed is achieved. General extrapolation is required, artefacts cannot be excluded especially in the outer views, and generally, occluding artefacts cannot be covered up.